PMD:Team seasons, Haruka's journal
by SakuraFurude
Summary: A story about a Sadistist Torchic, and a Overly optimistic Pika, there names, course there names are Spring and Summer, not really, there names are Haruka and Haru....., Rated T cause I let a couple of things slip in my mindddd


PMD-Team Seasons Haruka's journal

Me: Bwahahahahaha my first Fanfic that ISN'T a One-shot Haruka do the disclaimer!

Haruka: Make me

Me: Bite me, Kiss me, kick you in the butt

Haruka: O.O fine, SakuraFurude doesn't own Pokémon Mystery dungeon nor does she own Pokémon*mutter*Good thing too cause then Chikorita would be the main character*mutter*

_Talking_

**Writing**

Thinking

A story of a sadistic Torchic and an overly optimistic Pikachu

_Haru suggested that I write a Journal again, it's been a day since we beat Zapdos, but it was a close call I was about to faint and HE suggests I WRITE a JOURNAL after I TOOK 76 damage on Zapdos? And he took nothing but 16? He is a completely cute idiot….Wait! Did I just call him CUTE? Oh man I hope he didn't hear that then again Charizard seems cool too….. UGGGH I sound like a love-sick girl! Gross!!!! Anyways I should begin writing now_

_**Xx/xx/xxxx**_

_**Zapdos nearly beat the crude out of us I got a luck shot, I use ember and beat it but I only had 11 hp left, we need to restock, I have a bad feeling, I don't know why maybe it was because of that last mission that team Meanies bothered us in I don't know maybe I'm just being stupid and listening to my stomach I remember what happened when I did THAT! Stupid growlithe should have set Haru on him and not waste my precious PP, anyways we fainted like 7 or 6 times before we beat Zapdos, it took us like………10 or so attacks and one graveler rock*from Moi* I delivered the final attack, but I swear on MY grave the next time we meet Zapdos, I'm gonna beat him with one hit! And then recruit him and name him Spades =3 cute name right? Anyways I have to go buy more supplies like reviver seeds and apples and a couple of Oran berries God knows why we have so much geez, Haru is such a worry- wart, geez we're just going through Great Canyon, I don't know why but I've felt like I've been there a lot to seek advice or something, I don't know why I'll find out soon, huh, there's something weird though, my weird dreams are getting weirder, the background isn't green and yellow green, it looks like a meadow, and there is a pond near the meadow, but standing ON the WATER was a Eevee , she looked the same as me, with the same tuff, our eyes have the same curious/scowling look, we have the same smirk, worse of all we moved at the same time maybe I'm just way to tired, yea tired….right, right, righttttt just tired, worn out from the dungeons, but it seems so real……………………………..**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Haruka**_

**NEXT DAY**

_I'm tired I'm all worn out 'cause I spent all night writing, we're going to Treasure Town to visit a distant cousin of his, I think his name was Bika?Vika? oh right it was Pika anyways it's gonna be boring cause we gotta ask for a ride from a LAPRAS that's abit on the ODD side, I think riding on a blastoise would be more reasonable, super high speeds unlike a slow Lapras that can't fly, ughh, anyways we found a Lapras instead of a Blastiose and now we're on are way to treasure town, boringggg, Haruka bored and ready to hurt, Haru is gonna get something coming to HIM soon humph that's what he gets for waking Moi up in the morning, with his god danged peppy attitude, god how I hate that……_

_What? Haru are you being stupid again, no I'm just writing out on the 'Journal'……_

_It's a freaking Journal! Not a Diary. You little……_

_**Xx/xx/xxxx**_

_**Haru is being stupid again, great just great, we just landed on Treasure town shore to meet up with Pika, Haru's cousin, looks like Pika WAS actually part of a rescue team, Second in command even, the leader is a Piplup named, Lati she had a tuff of hair, sort of like mine 'cept that mine was slightly larger and messier, but either way they were basically the same thing, we began early by shopping for reviver seeds and those things I even found more weapons of doom to use on unsuspecting Pokémon, I was grinning in a sadistic way, but Lati flick it off and went to find some more supplies, I guess high-leveled Pokémon could do that if they where strong enough, and Lati sure seemed like it, which made me want to have a one-on-one battle with her when I'm stronger, maybe around the same level she was, but then again she could have evolved by then and I didn't want to wait that long just to fight, so I challenged her right then, she beat me just by whacking me twice, so I guess she was really strong, geez I think I might be completely sore tomorrow which is bad for our missions, which might lead to failure, we got a new bag, and they forced us to stay a couple of days so now were stuffed in a cliff mouth doing Missions that had outlaws and all sort of stuff, they suggested Foggy forest and a couple of others below it, but they came with us to make sure we didn't get hurt, but they left in the middle just to go to a super hard place called, 'Spacial rift' or something like that GREAT just GREAT! Anyways we found the outlaw, it was called Puddles, you guessed it, it was a Psyduck it was annoying, I had to hide behind Haru the whole time, chucking Gravel-rocks at it every 10 seconds after we defeated it, we got teleported to the outlaw board, as soon as I saw Magnet-Zone* I had said this;**_

"_ASDFSGDSHFGHGFE is that what Magnet will evolve into later on!?!?! AWESOME POKEDOGS*"_

_**Pretty embarrassing since he IS the police, he asked if I was on Weedle* ._. Anyways I'm tired so, Haruka in and out more next time! D**_

_**The EBILNESS herself,**_

_**Haruka~**_

_**~~~^-^~~~**_

Magnet-Zone; it's because she didn't take the time to learn his name, so she just added what she thinks it should be XD

Weedle; you should know . 'WEEDle' yeaa, brain-dead moment XD

Anywyas so chapter one is done! I don't know if I'll carry this Fanfiction out to the very end of the Game or just to end it after articuno… please in your reviews add your thoughts about the ending


End file.
